Fauna
There is a large variety of animals that inhabit the varied environments of this world.They tend to only keep to certain environments, but trade and exploration has led to a mixing of populations. The most prominent creatures of the world are humans, having spread across four of the six main continents and establishing dominance over the other sentient species. While many creatures are docile, some predators are notable for their aggression. To combat this, many of these beasts have had their populations intentionally reduced by humans and other sentient species. Sentient Species Humans are by far the most dominant species on the planet, having originated from an unknown area but managing to spread to both sides of the Red Peak mountain range and onto the northern regions of the Old Continent. Different cultures have different explanations for the origins of humans- it is commonly thought that they came from beneath the Red Peaks, but Ferrarians claim they first came from the Unclaimed Lands. However, humans allegedly arrived in this world after the appearance of other races according to legend. Nature Spirits such as Nymphs, Dryads, Mermaids, Fairies, and Sprites only very limited forms of history, preferring to rely on oral tradition, but their close connections in both appearance and intelligence to humans suggests that they have a common origin. Their own legendarium speaks of a time when a mythical 'One Wing' being existed, which, upon its death, decayed into the ancestors of all magical creatures. One of these allegedly became the first Nature Spirit. Other sentient species exist, such as demons and orcs, which dominate the Firelands. They are known to be a plague on other creatures in the world. One myth suggests the 'One Wing' creature was killed by the first demon. Humans Humans are one of the most industrious species in the world, building great cities and civilizations. They form the most dominant and expansive societies currently in existence. What they lack in magical prowess and psychical strength they make up for in numbers and ability to adapt. Currently, their regions of control include: Ferraria, the Septagon, the Tribelands of the Red Sea, the rivers of the Quentar, the islands of the Seezhin Ocean, and Republia. Colonies of humans exist in the Firelands, Misty Sea coast, and Snumbra. Changelings Changelings are creatures of a mostly humanoid appearance at birth, but they poses the natural ability to alter their appearance at will to almost any other form. It's currently unknown what limitations exist for this ability, as Changelings are known to disguise themselves as humans, animals, fish, and even plants. Like humans, they prefer to live in villages and towns rather than in the wild, and have built settlements in a variety of coastal areas, but they are mostly concentrated on the island of Ormantella. There, they built a major port visited by human traders. Now, it has become a cosmopolitan centre with much cultural mixing. Changelings tend to take on human forms to integrate into societies, but tend to be accepted more in Republia than in Ferraria (due to Ferrarian's suspicion of magic and the supernatural). Category:Creatures